Kiss Me
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: A lot can be expressed through one candy heart. Kataang, Modern day AU


**A/N: So I got inspiration from eating a box of candy hearts. What? Good ideas can come from anywhere! **

**Aang and Katara belong to Bryke.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Katara. May I sit here?" Katara looked up from where she was sitting on the bench near the playground. Aang was smiling down at her, motioning to the empty spot next to her with one hand. In the other, he had a box of candy hearts that were supposed to pass for a small snack. They wouldn't really do much to ease lunch hour hunger, though.<p>

"Oh, yes, of course." She scooted over a little to allow him more room. He sat down with a huff and rubbed his temples.

"Babysitting can be a real pain in the butt.." he groaned. Katara nodded her agreement. They had been asked to watch five toddlers for the day while the parents were out shopping and running errands. Katara thought it would be a good idea to go to the park where the kids could play while they simply enjoyed the peace. And so they did. But the visit hadn't turned out to be so peaceful.

"I am soooo hungry," Aang drawled as he opened the box of candy. Katara glanced at the candy with an amused grin.

"Well thats certainly not going to help."

"I don't care. Ill take anything I can get right now." Katara just shook her head laughingly and returned her gaze to the playing kids.

A few minutes later, she felt something on the back of her hand, which was resting in her lap. She looked down and noticed a small candy heart sitting there. There was a message on it. Katara looked closer and saw that the message read 'Kiss Me'. She looked sharply up at Aang, blushing, but he was just staring straight ahead and chewing on his candy, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice the confused eyes boring into his head. Katara looked back down at the heart, thinking carefully.  
>After a few seconds, she returned her gaze to his head.<p>

"You really want me to kiss you?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly. Aang's eyes widened and he immediately turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wh-what?" he managed to return. Katara held up the heart and looked at it.

"Well.. this heart says kiss me, and I can only assume that you gave it to me." Aang's cheeks turned bright red as he stared at the message on the heart that Katara was now holding in front of him. He didn't even realize the candies had messages on them.

"I just.. I thought you might.. want some, so I.. gave you one.. I didn't.. I mean.. I didn't know that it said.. that.. I just randomly gave you one because.. I thought you would-" He never finished his stuttering sentence because a pair of lips had sealed themselves to his own. His eyes went wide with shock and he froze. After a few seconds, Katara leaned back and gazed at his red face. His mouth hung open slightly.

When his thoughts returned to him, Aang blinked and looked at Katara confusedly.

"Wh-why did you d-do that?" he stuttered. Katara grinned at him shyly.

"Because you asked me to kiss you."

"But I didn't-"

"Oh so you don't want me to kiss you?"

"Of course I do! I mean-" Katara laughed at him. He was so cute when he didn't know what to say. Aang's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "You just love to torture me, don't you?"

"Who said anything about torturing?" Katara smiled innocently. At this, Aang's eyes widened again and he looked at her with confusion.

"Wait.. your not just messing with me?"

"Why would I mess with you?"

"Well I-because..I don't know.." He tilted his head downward and rested his gaze on the box of candy hearts he still happened to be holding. Then, an idea hit him. He grinned mischeviously and dumped the hearts into his hand. Katara watched him, perplexed, as he dug his fingers through them, holding one up and looking at it every now and then. Suddenly, he stopped, holding up a bright pink one. He returned his gaze to Katara and grabbed her hand. He placed the heart in her palm and wrapped her fingers over it. When he let go, Katara opened her hand and held up the heart. It said 'Kiss Me'. A bright smile took over Katara's features. She looked up at Aang and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. She moved her lips close to his ear. Aang shivered as her warm breath tickled his earlobe.

"You don't have to ask."

With that, she locked her mouth onto his. Aang's eyes widened a little before he relaxed and returned the kiss. His arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her gently.

They totally forgot about the toddlers who were now running wild around the park.


End file.
